The Unexpected Visitor
by LoveofVelma
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Mystery Inc Headquarters. Before the night is over the gang will never look at Christmas Eve the same way again when an unexpected visitor calls. F/D and S/V hints


Disclaimer:

This story is a work of fiction. Scooby Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and /or Cartoon Network. Names, characters, locations, and events are fabricated from the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, locations, or events is entirely coincidental.

I have used my inner species translator to help understand Scooby and sometimes Shaggy. Velma liked it so much, she's making one for herself.

The Unexpected Visitor

The snow, soft and fluffy, drifted down from the dark sky, covering the ground in a pure white blanket. It accumulated on the branches of trees, giving them the appearance of white coated sentinels.

Inside Mystery Inc's headquarters, a large two story house, Velma sits at one end of an over stuffed sofa, a large book resting in her lap. Beside her Shaggy has stretched out, his head resting on a pillow with his feet dangling over the opposite arm of the sofa. Scooby lays peacefully on the floor.

Opposite Velma and Shaggy, Daphne has claimed one end of a second sofa, a purple blanket thrown over her lap. The four watch as Fred places a log on the dying fire, using the poker to position the log on the embers. Small flames begin to surround the log causing small crackling sounds as the flames grow, sending warmth into the room. The room is gaily decorated with a large decorated Christmas tree in one corner with presents wrapped in bright red and green spread under the tree.

"That should do it," Fred announces success as the flames grow larger, "I think we can begin."

With a smile playing at the edges of her lips, Velma lifts the book and begins to read the traditional poem. "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."

They had set out cookies and milk for Santa; 'If Santa likes cookies and milk' Scooby thought as he listens to Velma's melodic voice, 'he'd love some Scooby Snacks!' He places his nose on his paws and begins to plan. He'll have to wait until all were asleep of course.

-------------Xxxxxx

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._

After Velma had finished the traditional reading, they each yawned, said "good night" and with hugs departed to their respective bedrooms. Scooby pretended to sleep but only waited until all was quiet; sneaking out of Shaggy's bedroom, he made the rounds, checking that all were asleep. When he had assured himself that all was safe, he made for the kitchen, but not before entering Velma's bedroom and removing her glasses from the nightstand.

The house was quiet, and the stockings were hung by the chimney but one creature was stirring: one big rat, brown with black spots. And with Velma's glasses perched on his muzzle, he was stirring up a batch of Scooby Snacks. He danced and sang around the kitchen, selecting all the ingredients he would need. He selected a large bowl and began to add the ingredients to the bowl.

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

There were no children at Mystery Inc headquarters yet but Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy were all snug in their beds. Instead of sugar-plums, Fred was dreaming of the surprise he had for Daphne and the rest of the gang; namely tickets to the new amusement park that had just opened. Maybe he could convince Daphne to go on that roller coaster that was supposed to be really scary but she'd probably complain that it would mess up her hair.

Shaggy dreams of an all night buffet with all his favorite foods, which is almost everything. The room is filled with food and in his dream he goes from table to table sampling from each his very favorite foods.

Mathematical formulas promenade across Velma's dreams in an organized fashion, while in Daphne's dream she has found a mall that is open twenty four hours. One whole section is nothing but shoes. Black shoes, red shoes, all colors and styles, shoes, shoes, shoes, every where shoes! A girl can't have too many shoes! Another section has dresses, all styles, all purple.

As the four dream their dreams, all snug in their beds, the big brown rat with black spots is turning on the oven to bake his Scooby Snacks for Santa. 'The recipe says it makes thirty six Scooby Snacks. Thirty six really small snacks that you have to eat six just to get a taste.' Scooby looks at his batter and at the instructions, 'I'll make three, one for Santa and two for me!' He divides the dough into thirds and places them on the cookie sheet which he places in the oven.

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

"My glasses! My glasses, I can't see without my glasses!" was heard from Velma's room, "If I catch whoever took my glasses, they're going to be real sorry!" Her door flies open and tying her robe around her waist, slowly makes her way down the stairs. "And what's with all that racket outside?"

Scooby runs down the hall like a flash, "Velma! Monster! Big Monster!"

"Scooby! Look out, I can't see!" But too late, they collide, with Velma holding onto Scooby to keep from falling, she feels her glasses, "Scooby, why do you have my glasses?"

"I had to read the fine print didn't I?" Scooby replies.

"What fine print? What on earth are you talking about?" Velma places her glasses on her nose, pushing them up into place, "What have you been up to Scooby? You got paw prints on my glasses! Look at this mess!"

"Sorry, Scooby Snacks for Santa!" Scooby opens the oven and Velma takes a peek inside, "Scooby, as big as they are, it'll take hours for them to bake!"

"Jeepers! Who is making all the noise? I need my beauty sleep!" Daphne came down the stairs, tying her robe. Fred came down the hall, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "What's going on gang."

"Scooby decided to make Scooby Snacks for Santa," Velma stated then asked, "Where is Shaggy?"

"Right here, how is a body to get any sleep with all this noise going on?" Shaggy in his pajama's came down the hall.

"Ask your dog!" Velma pointed at the messy kitchen.

_The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow_

_gave the luster of mid-day to objects below._

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

"I know I heard something outside!" Velma rushed to the window, pulled back the curtain, peering outside. "Guys, I think you better see this!" Each made their way to gather around Velma who pointed at a tiny sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.

"I'm dreaming, someone please tell me I'm still in bed asleep." Daphne covered her eyes.

"You're not dreaming Daph...or we all are having the same dream!" Velma didn't add that this would be near impossible.

"I have a plan!" Fred announced.

"What plan, Fred?" Shaggy waited for what he knew was coming.

"If they go up on the roof...we hide."

"I was hoping it wouldn't include Scooby and me going out side as bait!" Shaggy wiped invisible moisture from his forehead. "Anyone else have a plan? Any one?"

"Fred, that's the best you can come up with? Hide?" Velma had expected a better plan than that. She could do better than 'hide'; she wasn't sure what, but it would have been better.

"Hide?" Daphne uncovered her eyes, looking at Fred, "Hide where? We've checked; no hidden passages, no trap doors."

"Come on gang, behind this sofa, we can see everything from here." Fred motioned for his friends to join him.

"I just know I'm going to get dog hair all over my new robe!" But Daphne doesn't complain when Fred puts a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, "Freddy?" She sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, brother." Velma's eyes roll, "Quiet! Listen!"

"_Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nick too._

"like, I'm glad those aren't real reindeer!" Shaggy whispered, "Fred, how does Santa come down the chimney when there is a fire in the fireplace?"

"Quiet Shaggy, I think we are about to find out." With eyes big as the saucer that held the cookies, five heads peeked over the sofa to see St. Nick.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back._

_His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

He looked around the cozy warm room, feeling the love that lived in this place. He opened his pack and began to fill the stockings. They couldn't see what he placed in the stockings, but when he stepped back, each stocking was bulging to the brim.

His work done, he turned his attention to the cookies and milk. The cookies were gone in a blink of the eye; the milk disappeared just as fast.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

"_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

"Did we really see what we just saw?" Daphne spoke more to herself than the group.

"I'm not sure, Daph." Fred whispered, his arm still around her shoulder, protectively. Each rose, coming slowly from around the sofa, afraid to speak, afraid of breaking the magic of the moment. Each were lost in memories of Christmas's past.

Shaggy made his way to the kitchen table, "He didn't leave one crumb!"

"Why don't you two go on back to bed?" Velma hugged Fred and Daphne, "I'll stay and help Shaggy and Scooby clean up."

"You sure, Velma? We can help too." Daphne hugged her best friend.

"I'm sure...Merry Christmas." And so Fred and Daphne, stockings in hand, headed to their bedrooms to see what Santa had left.

"Scoob and I will clean up, Velma." Shaggy didn't sound very enthusiastic, seeing Velma walking toward him. She had to tip toe to reach up, wrapping her arms around his neck. At six feet, Shaggy had to lean down to place his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Shaggy," she whispered in his ear, "I'll stay and help...what are we going to do with this mess?"

"I have a plan." They heard Scooby say and still in their embrace, looked at Scooby: a fork in one paw and a knife in the other.

"First, I saw Santa leave a present under the tree. I'll bet it's for you, let's go see." Taking her hand he led her to the tree, picking up a small present wrapped in shinny orange paper, "yes, I was right...for you Velma."

She took the package and sitting beside him on the sofa, slowly opened the box. She gasped when she saw what lay nestled on the black velvet. "It's...It's beautiful, Shaggy."

"Velma, this has been a magical Christmas. Will you make it even more magical..."

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby proclaimed.


End file.
